Scaredy Cat
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: Movie night with RWBY and JNPR gets a bit scary! Just another one shot for my prompt challenge- 16: Horror


"Movie night?" Blake asked in an uninterested tone as she thumbed through another page of 'Ninjas of Love'. The proposal for the two teams of RWBY and JNPR to spend time sitting around watching films on a night they usually trained together after classes seemed preposterous to her.

"We train every Friday, Blakey!" Yang spoke up, trying to convince her teammate. "It's time we had a relaxing start to the weekend instead of going to bed exhausted from sparring with JNPR."

"I'm for it too, Blake." Weiss said to the Faunus' surprise. As a Schnee, Weiss had an image to uphold as a capable fighter with no time to slack off, and she wanted to blow off training of her own accord. Who was this girl and what had she done with the real Ice Queen?

"Blake, we all deserve a break every now and then. I bet even Torchwick has time to relax every now and then." Ruby hypothesized.

"I hardly think a criminal as busy as Torchwick has time to have fun, Ruby." Blake stated, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Just one more strike and we should beat Crota!" Emerald encouraged as the fireteam consisting of her, Mercury,Cinder, Neo, Torchwick and Perry came ever closer to beating the near impossible raid.<p>

"Torchwick! Finish him before another Oversoul forms!" Mercury demanded as his Hunter fell back to reload his launcher.

"Don't have to tell me tw-twi-TWACHOO!" Roman sneezed, dropping his controller and leaving his sword bearing Warlock a sitting duck for Crota to kill in one strike. Chaos descended as Neo, Perry and Emerald fell to the waves of Hive, followed by Cinder and Mercury as the Oversoul wiped them both out. Audible groans of frustration, mostly aimed at the orange haired crime lord, sounded throughout the hideout.

"What the hell, Torchwick?!" Emerald shrieked, throwing her head into her hands.

"We were so close!" Perry whined as he seethed in video game fueled rage.

Torchwick simply got up from his console and walked out to the other cronies, ready to blame them. "OKAY WHO WAS THE ASSHAT TALKING ABOUT ME?" he bellowed. "Was it you, Timber you sonova..." the rest was tuned out by the others.

"Remind me again why I even bother to join your game nights?" Cinder asked, receiving a shrug from Neo as her only reply.

* * *

><p>"Well? Whaddya say, Blake?" Ruby asked again, big silver orbs staring at the Faunus waiting for a response.<p>

With a sigh, Blake put a bookmark in her story and set it on the shelf. "Fine. But only this one time."

The other three girls gave varied degrees of triumphant cheers as Yang pulled Blake to her feet and down to the first floor of the dorm building, where a lounge for the students to socialize in had been set up. JNPR was already adding the finishing touches as Jaune and Pyrrha rearranged the couches to accommodate for eight people, Nora was setting up a snack bar on a table at the back of the room, and Ren was plugging in a ScheeVD player.

"All set guys?" Yang asked as RWBY walked into the lounge.

"Oh, hey! You did manage to get Blake to come after all!" Jaune noted, while Ren gave an audible groan. The reason for it was soon answered.

"Ha! I knew she would! Pay up, Ren!" Nora cheered, as she skipped over to her life-long friend and snatched a ten Lien bill from his hand.

"You had a bet for if I'd show up or not?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I honestly thought you'd rather train than relax." Ren admitted, getting a shrug of approval from the Faunus.

"Anyway, we're all set if you'd all like to get some snacks and take a seat!" Pyrrha announced as she moved the last couch into place. In a flash, everybody made their way to Nora's concession stand she had prepared which had everything a deluxe movie theatre would have ranging from popcorn and nachos to soda bottles and a slushie machine procured by reasons unknown by the little hammer-wielding nutcase.

Once everyone was settled snack wise, they took their seats, Ruby and Yang taking a seat next to Jaune and Pyrrha on the middle couch, Weiss and Blake taking a loveseat to the left, and Ren having Nora uninvitedly sit on his lap on an armchair to the right.

"So what movie are we watching?" Weiss asked.

"Take a wild guess!" Nora said as she picked up the remote and turning on the TV. While it took its time to reboot, everyone voiced their guesses.

"Ooh! Is it X-ray and Vav: The Movie?" Ruby asked, receiving a shake of the head from Nora to her disappointment.

"Is it Fifty Shades of Dust?" Weiss assumed, thinking the saucy romance film based off the novel of the same name was tonight's feature presentation, which also was not the right answer.

"Is it another machinima movie?" Yang sighed. "I really don't feel like seeing Crimson vs Indigo season 13 for the eighth time."

"None of those are right!" Nora smiled and mixed reactions were voiced as the screen projected the SchneeVD menu screen for tonight's movie: "It Came from Mountain Glenn Lagoon." Grainy, bloodstained photos of the abandoned settlement produced a slideshow to the side of the menu options. Blake was the only one to take notice there looked like something in the background of each photo. It wasn't a Grimm; it looked too humanoid to be, but she could tell it wasn't human or Faunus either.

"Oh man!" Jaune groaned. "Another scary movie, Nora? Really?"

"What? Scared already, fearless leader?" Nora teased as she started the movie.

Blake wasn't too interested as the film started. It seemed like a typical scary story to her. A bunch of teenagers decide to foolishly go someplace nowhere near safe for civilians to go, Mountain Glenn, after a date at school to see who would last the longest to stay the night up there. It starts off like a normal camping trip to her knowledge. A jock and his popular cheerleader girlfriend sat close to each other by the campfire, while the brainy boy of the group played cards with a punk rock girl and a stoner guy played an acoustic guitar for all to hear. There was one more, a normal girl by the standards of her peers, but she isolated herself in one of the tents.

"This isn't so scary." Ruby thought aloud, this being her first scary movie that wasn't "The Nightmare before Dustmas."

"Just wait for it, sis." Yang warned, especially as the stoner placed his guitar down and ventured off to a large, collapsed building to relieve himself.

Blake prepared herself for what seemed like what was going to be a jump scare, as did everyone else as the music began to grow ominous as a shaky camera focused on the boy. He began looking around at his surroundings as he thought he sensed somebody else around him. Shrugging it off as he wiped some smudge of his glasses and pulled out a joint to light up, the music suddenly stopped. Before the boy could even utter his catchphrase, "Just blaze!", the movie's monster lunged at him from behind and tackled him off screen, spraying blood and bits of gore everywhere.

The whole lounge filled with terror-filled shrieks and screams as the monster claimed the first victim. Jaune jumped into Pyrrha's arms with a high pitched scream the same way a certain mystery solving dog would to his best friend. Ruby and Yang hugged each other as the cried out in fright, while Weiss seemingly just winced as droplets of blood were sprayed everywhere. Nora was howling with laughter at everyone's reactions while Ren looked ready to have a heart attack. Blake just stared blankly at the screen, as if the whole thing unfazed her.

"How are you not freaking out at this?" Weiss asked, noticing her partner's lack of any reaction.

"Horror movies don't frighten me." Blake answered. Before Weiss could even retort, Nora shushed them as they focused back on the movie.

Similar reactions happened throughout the night as more teens stupidly went searching for their missing friend, only to all meet gruesome fates that caused deafening screams to echo throughout the dorms. Ruby was holding her sister's hand to shield her own eyes since the jock was torn in half by the beast. Jaune was now hiding behind the sofa as he peeked over the top and watched in horror as the jock fell into a sinkhole while looking back to see if the monster was still chasing him. Breaking both his legs in the fall, he could only lie there as subterranean Grimm showed up and ripped him to bloody shreads. Even though it was all computer graphics and special effects, it certainly looked very real. Weiss started getting nauseous as the killings became more and more gruesome. She ended up grabbing an empty bag of Nogla-brand P'tayto chips and emptying her stomach contents into them as the punk rock girl's internal organs spilled out across the ground as the beast tore into her with its fangs. Ren had passed out from fright ages ago...or at least everyone hoped he passed out and didn't die of fright. Nora however happily munched on Sky's Golden Buttered popcorn as she watched the remainder of the slasher film.

The greatest puzzle in the room everyone was trying to solve wasn't what the beast was or why it had a bloodlust every blood drive in the world couldn't satisfy, but how bored Blake seemed to be as it went on and on. She didn't even bat an eye as the cheerleader was painted across the wall of a closet she very stupidly tried to hide in.

Down to the final two teenagers left, the brainiac and normal girl, they came across an old railroad station that could've gotten them back home, only to be chased around it as they tried to get an engine back up and running. The brainiac ended up being killed and having his intestines sucked up like giant spaghetti noodles, much to the disgust of Weiss as she filled the potato chip bag nearly all the way with sickness.

In the end, the sole surviving girl ended up crashing the train into a wall, with the creature pinned between the two things and seemingly killing it. To everyone's relief, the movie ended with a shot of the girl leaving the station with the monster still pinned, only to burst out one last yelp of horror as they saw the monster's free claw twitch slightly before forming a fist. It then blacked out as the screen flashed a "To be Continued?" graphic before going straight to the credits.

"That was awesome, huh guys?" Nora asked, applauding the movie as the credits rolled.

Nobody answered as Ruby rocked back and forth in a fetal position simultaneously with Jaune, who were both picked up with a sigh by Yang and Pyrrha as they left for the dorms. Weiss simply wiped her mouth before discarding her sickness bag in a trash can and walking off, muttering to remind herself never to let Nora pick the movie ever again.

"Party poopers, all of them, eh Ren?" Nora teased, elbowing her unconscious friend but receiving no reply. "Ren? Huh, guess I'll go loot your syrup Stache in your sock drawer now..." she started before the martial artist sprung back to life.

"Don't you dare!" Ren barked as he suddenly found his voice.

"I knew that would work!" Nora giggled before realizing Blake was still among them. "How'd you like the flick, Blake?"

"It was...okay. I didn't find it scary though." she thought before deciding on a word to use to describe whatever she just witnessed for the past hour and forty-five minutes.

"Okay? Okay doesn't do justice when you're describing the most iconic horror movie ever!" Nora cried out, throwing popcorn confetti in the air for emphasis.

"Let's just clean up and go to bed." Ren suggested as the three started picking up trash and putting the lounge back in the quality from when they first entered it was. With that, the three returned to their dorms for some good night sleep.

* * *

><p>Only for Blake, it wasn't a good night's sleep. She found herself running through the streets of Mountain Glenn, coming across corpses of her friends dressed as the movie characters. Cardin's bloody remains smeared all over the floor of a sinkhole, Pyrrha's severed head and limbs in a closet, Weiss with her guts spilled across the street... No matter how she denied it, the film actually was pretty scary, causing this nightmare she was in. She stopped running as she reached a fence, panting and out of breath as she turned to the source of heavy breathing behind her. The Faunus turned just in time to see the monster of Mountain Glenn pouncing on top of her as she screamed and started swinging her clawed hands wildly.<p>

"AAAAAH! GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY!" she shrieked before opening her eyes to find herself sitting upright in her bed in her pajamas. She looked around the dorm room. Morning sunlight had shone through the window. Yang and Ruby stood at the side of her bed in their pajamas as well. So did Weiss, who stood directly next to Blake with an unamused look on her face, which now bore four catscratched lines across her face to join her scar.

"Oh...g-good moring, Weiss..." Blake greeted sheepishly, trying to ignore the embarrassment of the awkward moment.

"...You don't get scared from horror movies, eh, Scaredy Cat?" Weiss unemotionally spoke in a low tone.

"Uh..well..Listen, I'm really sorry about-" Blake stammered before Weiss held up a hand to stop her.

"Just...shut it." she coldly said as she stormed past Ruby into the bathroom to put some peroxide on the cuts on her face.

"Scaredy Cat...Why didn't I think of that?" Yang thought aloud while Ruby and Blake just facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's<strong> **number two down with prompt 16: Horror! I hope you guys enjoyed it and caught my references I threw in.(kudos to whoever got all of them!) Now with that challenge started and these two ideas out of the way, I can finally get back to work on Stolen Innocence! See you all next time!**


End file.
